What Harry doesn't know
by Ms.Demeanour
Summary: What Harry doesn't know won't kill him. Right? Sirius and Remus has decided to keep their relationship a secret when Harry moves in the summer after his fourth year. Will it remain a secret? And what will happen when Harry finds out? SLASH SBRL
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry that this first chapter is so short, I'm not trying to tease you, my first chapters are always short like this. I have always wanted to write this story and you could definitely say that this is a sequel to 'The seduction of Mr. Moony'. Sirius and Remus are back together, they have been apart quite long with Sirius being sent to Azkaban and all, and the question now is: does Harry have to know about them? **

**I hope you enjoy this sequel, if I find inspiration I will write the 8th chapter of **

**Mr. Moony soon, but for now I wanted to get started with this sequel.**

**Love - Jessica

* * *

**

It was at the beginning of summer after Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts. Sirius's name still wasn't cleared and both he and Remus were living at Grimmauld Place 12, Sirius's heritage from his family. He did not like that gloomy old house at all, just thinking about it gave him the creeps. He had too many bad memories from his time there, he had been glad to leave when the Potters had offered him to stay with them during the summers when they were not at Hogwarts.

But now Sirius Black was back at his family home, he did not like it all, but what other choice did he have? The ministry was still hunting him, believing that he was a murderer. Sirius would much rather have gone to live with Remus but Dumbledore had insisted on Grimmauld Place. Dumbledore had no objections to them living together but the Blacks' house was far more magically protected than Remus' small cottage on the country side. Sirius's father had been quite paranoid and had put every magical protection on the house that he could think of.

So, against his will, Sirius had moved back into a house that he had loathed his entire life. The only comfort was that he didn't have to be alone; he had suggested to Dumbledore that they could use his home as a secret base for the Order. Dumbledore had approved, he wasn't sure that it was good to let Sirius live alone, he was afraid that the ministry would find Sirius if he ventured outside the house, so with people from the Order there most of the time, Dumbledore didn't have to worry anymore.

Moving in had been quite an adventure. Sirius had almost forgotten that slimy old house elf Kreacher that had always worshiped his mother like a goddess. And to have that damned old portrait of his mother hanging on the wall, screaming insults at everybody who set their foot in the house, wasn't really what Sirius would call fun.

His first week in the house he and Remus had tried just about anything to remove the portrait from the wall, but his mother had cursed it somehow so it was irremovable. It annoyed him as hell so in a moment of anger he had taken a blanket and hung it over the painting. And it worked quite well to his astonishment, the screams were muffled and she screamed lesser when she couldn't see what was going on. Later Sirius exchanged the blanket for curtains that you could close. When she got really angry the curtains would fly open and the usual insults were directed at people close by. But if you managed to close them she would stop screaming.

A short time after school was over, the Weasleys and Hermione Granger came to stay with him. It was some comfort to have all these people with him, but the one he truly wanted to stay with him was out on a mission for the order and wouldn't return in a week. Why Harry hadn't come with his two best friends was a mystery to Sirius. When Hermione and Ron had showed up on his doorstep he had expected that he would be able to see Harry too. He had asked them why Harry wasn't with them but they had no answer to give him. Later that night when Dumbledore had arrived he had explained to Sirius that it was better if Harry lived with the Dursleys.

Sirius hated the Dursleys of course, after all they had done to Harry he couldn't be expected to like the fact that Dumbledore found it necessary that Harry lived with those people. Sirius knew about the magic protection that kept Harry safe if he lived with his mother's sister, but Sirius figured that Harry would be just as safe if he lived with those who actually loved him. Harry was for God's sake James's son, Sirius could've died for James and naturally he could die to save his son. He was his goddamned Godfather. Sirius had tried to explain all this to Dumbledore, tried to persuade him to let Harry live with him, but Dumbledore wouldn't budge.

Harry had been at the Dursleys for about a month when he suddenly arrived outside Sirius's house in the company of some people from the Order. He had already heard all about the dementor attack against Harry and his cousin Dudley. And Sirius had been furious and outraged when he had heard about it. He blamed it all on Dumbledore, what good a help could Mrs. Figg and Mundungus Fletcher be to protect Harry? Mrs. Figg, a squib, and Mundungus, a wizard that cared more about his own interests than anybody else's. If Sirius had protected Harry, this wouldn't have happened he told himself.

But when Harry came he showed none of this anger. He was far too happy to see him. And he was perhaps even more happy when he saw that Remus was with Harry. His two favorite people in the world under the same roof, could things get any better?

However, the same day Harry had arrived, Sirius took Remus upstairs to the attic were Sirius locked the door behind them. "Remus, now that Harry's here we really need to _talk_."

"Talk about what? The attack? He's quite angry at the ministry you know, he'll have to be at a ministry hearing because he defended himself and Dudley against the dementors."

"I didn't mean _that _talk… Harry is fifteen now, don't you think that he will notice _something_ when he is living here with us?" Sirius said wringing his hands.

"Oh, you meant _that_ talk…" Remus said and nodded.

"He has grown up so fast, if James had been here _he_ could've explained, I'm definitely not suitable for talking about important stuff…" Sirius said and shook his head. "Couldn't you do it? I mean you're a teacher, you should be good at stuff like that you know!"

"I was a teacher." Remus corrected. "And I don't think I'm suitable either, I mean… what should I say? Dear Harry, I'm fucking your Godfather, and now we're going to have the birds and the bees talk. I can guarantee you that it would freak him out to find out that the last two real father figures that he's got are a couple. I don't think he's ready to know that just yet… but on the other hand it feels so wrong to lie to him!" Remus said and fell back on the bed they were sitting on.

"It's going to be hard to have him live here now that I think about it… No more cuddling outside the bedroom, no more occupying the shower for an hour… damn, this is going to be hard." Sirius exclaimed.

They both lay quiet on the bed for a long time. And it felt like forever when the room was quiet. The only sounds came from the bed that creaked whenever one of them changed their position.

And then Sirius's face was lighted up. Remus had a worrying look on his face when he looked over at his boyfriend. Normally when Sirius looked like this he was up to something.

"You know…" Sirius finally said. "We could always sneak with it… wouldn't it be fun? Just like when we were at school and made out in the dorm and in the dungeons and everywhere when no one was looking?" he said and stroke Remus' chest with a finger.

"Are you sure that it's a good idea? It was fun back then I admit but Hogwarts is way bigger than this house, there are not many places were we can hide…" Remus objected.

"Come on, we're the masters of stealth!"

"Oh really? Since when?" Remus said and laughed. "And besides, I would feel bad about it, lying to Harry like this…"

"Hey…" Sirius said and kissed him. "What Harry doesn't know won't kill him. Right?" he said with a devilish grin on his face.

"No, it probably won't… but things like these are sure to come out sometime… you know that we will have to tell him if he figures it out…" Remus said still sounding a bit unsure about this.

"I promise, if we get caught we will tell him… that's a promise."

"Define 'getting caught' first…"

"If he would find us fucking I swear I will tell him." Sirius said with his hand on his heart.

Remus laughed at that promise, Sirius had never been picky with his choice of words. Thinking to himself he realized that it would be a _very_ long summer.

* * *

**So, what did you think? I know that it probably doesn't seem that promising yet but tell me anyways what you thought. **

**Liked? Loved? Hated? Anything else? Any ideas you want to share?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah well, I know that this chapter his been very, very long overdue, far to long to be really excusable... but one of the reasons is that for a whole week when we were of school I hurt my back and had to lie down in bed the entire week... and this last week I've been frozen out by my supposedly two best friends... damn I've been angry and upset, and sad for that matter, this week, it's really unbelievable that they're acting this way...**

**And, you had some really nice ideas that I sure will use in my plot, **_Sophie Malfoy_** of course I want your ideas, I will sneak in Draco Malfoy somehow in this story, he just has to sneak his way in and crash the party :)**

**I'm so sorry **_Faye407,_** you know all about me and my cliff hangers, hope you don't mind that this chapter ends with a huge cliff hanger.**

**Ah! What a great idea **_Venusrose,_** I loved your idea with Hermione and I'll see what I can do with Tonks, I just love her character :) And the thing with Sirius' mother's portrait sounds like something funny!**

**Hmm yeah, I guess I could squeeze in some badmouthing about Umbridge **_Keisan_

**(laughs) yeah I can imagine that happen **_SeriousSiriusFan, _**then after he has screamed about his eyes Hermione comes in and joins him and screams "oh no, not my eyes too"**

_EsScaper_**, it's always lovely to hear from you, I wasn't sure if anyone would find that line to be funny :) so I'm glad you liked it ;)**

_Miss JaD _**Oh no, I can't let you die so I guess that I really had to update! **

* * *

As Molly always did when she met Harry for the first time during the summers, she complained about how thin he looked and was as always utterly worried about how he was treated when he lived with his aunt and uncle. "If I only you could live with us..." she would say and sigh. "But Dumbledore wants you to live with your relatives and I suppose that he knows best, but I still don't like it..." 

Harry would smile thinking about how it would be to live with the Weasleys. If he knew Ron's mother right she would overfeed him and after every summer he would feel like a giant walking ham.

And this summer there was no difference. Her immediate comment when she came running from the kitchen was the usual 'oh you look so thin, I'll make dinner immediately' speech. Harry didn't complain, having Mrs. Weasley sometimes felt like having a mother. And compared to the Dursleys, his real relatives, the Weasleys felt more like his real family.

They all gathered in the kitchen, except Remus and Sirius who had gone off somewhere else. Harry really wanted to talk to Sirius, he felt that Sirius was the only one that could really understand his anger directed at the ministry. They were after all the same people that had convicted Sirius as a murderer and sent him to Azkaban.

Half an hour later, Molly was about to serve dinner when she sent Hermione upstairs to get Remus and Sirius. Molly always liked it when they all could eat together.

She was gone for about five minutes before she came down again in the company of both of them.

"Wow Molly, you've really exceeded yourself this time, the entire house smells good." Sirius said and pretended to drool.

"Thank you Sirius." She said politely. She was a bit angry with Sirius for the moment, she was under the belief that he was a confused man that had been lonely for far too long. She had overheard him once, talking to Remus, confusing Harry with James. After that she had given him the 'Harry is not James no matter how much you want him to be' talk. They had argued after that, Sirius making his point that he was not insane as she had suggest, he knew perfectly well who Harry was and wasn't. Molly was still angry but wouldn't like to argue when Harry was there, Harry was like her seventh son.

"It's good to have you here Harry, we've missed you." Sirius said and gave Harry a warm hug before he seated himself by the table.

Tonks was moving towards the hall but was stopped by Molly who convinced her to have dinner with them.

"Thanks Molly, but I should really be heading home by now..." Tonks insisted.

"Nonsense, you're more than welcome with us..." Mollyassured herand pulled out a chair for Tonks next to Remus.

Sirius, sitting on the opposite side of Remus, shrugged his shoulders and giggled silently. He knew what was going on. Ever since Molly had met Remus she had insisted that he shouldn't be alone, that he should find himself a decent woman to settle down with. Remus had assured her that it wasn't necessary, he didn't feel _that_ lonely.

"So Remus, now you must tell me, how did you like my cousin Anne? She told me that she thought you were a real catch." Molly said smiling.

Sirius coughed and nearly choked on the meat he was chewing when he tried not to laugh. If Molly only knew...

Remus on his side of the table merely blushed. He cleared his throat and said, "Well, she was nice but... no real chemistry, she wasn't really my type... but really, you don't have to find more dates for me dear Molly, I'm completely fine as it is..." Remus said and smiled, trying to not look at Sirius.

"Aw, then you must tell us Remus, what is your 'type'?" Sirius said teasingly.

Remus looked over at Sirius who looked nothing but calm. "Sirius must really think this is funny..." he thought. He was about to answer when he felt that Sirius's foot was not on the floor, it was stroking against his leg at first, then it was moving up, stroking his thigh. Remus shot a look of surprise at Sirius who blinked with one eye in response. Remus cleared his throat. "You know perfectly well what my 'type' is" he said smoothly and tried to back away from the table by leaning his chair slightly backwards.

"Yes, I remember now, my memory is not what it used to be, I'm getting old" he said and sighed dramatically, which caused Harry to laugh.

"You're not that old Sirius, how old are you? 32?" Harry said filling his goblet with Mrs.Weasleys homemade juice.

"You flatter me Harry." Sirius said and raised his goblet. "I'm actually 36."

"Remus" Hermione said and blushed, she had always had a slight crush for their former DADA professor. "You don't happen to know who's going to teach DADA this year?"

"Well...I don't know yet, that position has always been hard to fill at Hogwarts. They usually find someone in the last minute. Dumbledore contacted me like a week before the start of the term."

"Anyways, you were the best teacher we've ever had." She said looking down at the table.

Before Remus could answer Sirius interacted. "Yes, Remus have always been very educational, trust me, he tutored me back in our schooldays you know" Sirius said and raised his eyebrows. He was obviously not meaning the same kind of education that Hermione was talking about.

Remus, who was still leaning with his chair, jerked when suddenly Sirius's foot was massaging his groin. That jerk was devastating, it caused him to tip his chair back even more and it happened so fast after that. The chair tipped backwards and Remus landed hard on his back, hitting the back of his head against the rock-hard floor.

The entire table fell silent when he hit the ground, when they saw that he wasn't hurt badly they laughed in relief. Sirius laughed most of them all, mostly because he knew that he was the cause of it all.

"I'm sorry Remus" Sirius whispered when he helped Remus up from the floor. "I couldn't help myself with the foot and all, I promise I won't pull that stunt again. Promise"

"It was kind of nice, but don't do it when everybody's at the table eating dinner. Since you have been so naughty I suggest that you make it up to me tonight Pads..." Remus whispered back.

"Well, anyone up for dessert?" Molly said cheerfully.

* * *

"Dinner had certainly been interesting." Hermione thought when she sat curled up in one the armchairs in the living room. She was skimming through last years books, freshening up her memory. Sirius, Remus, Harry and Ron were also in the room, but she didn't notice them much.

Mrs. and Mr. Weasley were upstairs somewhere, they had gone to bed early. That was probably why Sirius and Remus were drinking Firewhiskey together in the living room, if Mrs. Weasley had been anywhere near she would've had a fit. Hermione had however noticed some small things during dinner, Sirius and Remus whispering to each other, and Remus not wanting to tell them about his type. They were both acting a bit strange.

Yes, strange was the right word. They were acting like they knew something that nobody else knew except them. And it bugged Hermione that she didn't know.

Harry and Ron were drooling over a magazine with Quidditch accessories while Sirius was filling up his glass again and occasionally whispering with Remus. Giggling here and there because of the alcohol.

"Honestly Sirius, I can't believe that you're 36" said Harry who couldn't let go that Sirius who looked so young was actually a whole 36 years old.

"Yes, people are easily fooled to believe that I'm younger, it's my good looks you see. I was blessed with the face of an angel and the body of a Greek god." Sirius said without blinking and emptied his glass.

"I'm sorry." Remus said "He gets like this when he drinks, always so modest." he continued and laughed.

Harry and Ron laughed, it was clear that Sirius was drunk. It was a very enjoyable show.

"Yeah, and who gets me drunk in the first time." Sirius said blinking, raising his glass and pointed towards Remus. "You remember back in our last year, right before graduation, when we both got drunk and you and I ended up in the.." and then Sirius was silenced by Remus who had cast a quick silencing charm on Sirius.

Remus didn't really want Sirius to retell the disastrous story about those last days before graduation. This particular story, he was sure, was about the time when they had ended up falling asleep naked in the dungeons and had barely woken up and escaped before the Slytherins would leave the dungeons for breakfast. It was not a story suitable for children.

Remus lifted the spell from Sirius seconds later, and at the same time he hinted that he should not tell the story.

"Oh yeah sorry mate, I'm not telling them. Cheers" he said and emptied his sixth, or seventh, glass.

"No you can't just do that." Ron complained. "You can't say A and then not say B."

"He's right you know" Harry added and put away the magazine.

"I'm sorry Harry, Moony doesn't want me to tell you, got to be a nice puppy." Sirius said and giggled. "And I think I need to take a shower now, I'm feeling dizzy ya know..." Sirius said and tried to stand up but was swaying like a flag in the wind.

"I don't think Sirius will make it upstairs alone." Remus said and put one of Sirius's arms around his shoulders and took him towards the stairs.

"Man, we really need to try Firewhiskey sometime" Ron and Harry said almost in quire.

Hermione just sighed and rolled with her eyes. Every boy, and many girls actually, at Hogwarts seemed to be obsessed with trying this alcohol that made it feel like your throat was on fire. Hermione wasn't that eager to try it, of course if someone like Remus would ask her to try... she might just consider it.

* * *

"I really do need to get a shower." Sirius said and hiccoughed when they both entered the bathroom. Remus had locked the door behind them. "And you're joining me" Sirius added when he started to undress.

"Oh no, I'm not, showering with you takes forever and what if someone comes in?" Remus said trying to sound casual since Sirius suggestion was something he knew he'd love.

"Come on, you locked the door yourself, it will only take five minutes... please?" Sirius pleaded. He was almost naked now and was pulling aside the shower curtain.

"Alright." Remus finally said and loosed the shirt. "I think we've got time for five minutes..."

* * *

Five minutes had passed down in the living room and Hermione had still not let go of thinking about why they were acting so strange. She shifted her position in the sofa and waited another five minutes. Then she decided that she too could play detective, just as Ron and Harry always did in situations such as these.

She excused herself and left the room, Ron and Harry barely noticed as they were discussing ways to smuggle in Firewhiskey to the castle without getting caught by Filch.

Sirius had said that he would take a shower so Hermiones first destination would be the bathroom. He couldn't still be showering could he? She really wanted to know what Remus "type" was, she was sure that he would like someone smart, well educated that he could talk with for hours without getting bored.

With her hand on the door she noticed that it wasn't locked, so she figured that it was safe to enter. She stuck her head in and took a look around there was no one there. She shrugged and closed the door and was heading for her bedroom, thinking that maybe it wasn't her business after all, when she heard a noise from behind a door nearby.

The door was not open, but she knew it was a large closet with many of Mrs.Blacks old clothes, so she didn't think much about it when she opened it and said "Is there anyone there?" But the last words stocked in her throat. With her eyes wide-open and her mouth still open she fell backwards and fainted.

Sirius nearly leapt up from the floor, where he seconds ago had lain naked, and rushed towards the door.

"Looks like we've got a problem." he said and looked over to Remus who was hastily putting his clothes on and hurried to his side.

"You might say that we have..."

"We could always erase her memory..." Sirius said and took out his wand, waving it casually.

"I think it would be for the best if we did... I don't think Hermione would like to know somethinglike this... at least not remember it"

"Alright then" Sirius said pointing his wand at Hermione. "Obliviate"

* * *

**(Evil laughter) Oh I'm so mean to poor Hermione, I really am, now she will have to wake up later and wonder "Oh my god where am I and why can't I remember last night". That poor little girl... but it had to be done... but they can't keep it a secret forever... (a second evil laughter) **

**Now, as usual, the time has come for you readers to tell sweet little me what you think of this so far, and I am as usual open to your ideas. **

**Liked? Loved? Hated? Anything else? **


End file.
